Need
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: A quick one shot lemon with our two favorite Hogwarts boys, Harry and Draco. Read and be merry and also a review or two would be nice Enjoy!


**Title: **Need  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **Unless I sprout to 20 feet tall and walk up to their house I am never gonna own this.  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco have been thinking about each other. When the chance comes for them to act on those thoughts they take them.

=-=-=-=-=

Draco moaned out loudly as he gripped himself more firmly and stroked upwards at lightning speed. He had the entire locker room to himself. He was going to use it to his advantage since he was a very vocal person when he was jerking off. Leaning back against the wall he arched up into his hips and with one final jerk of his hands, he came loudly as the spray of hot water pounded down on him in a soothing manner. He panted for breath as the water washed away the remnants of his release.

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling sadly. When had the mighty fallen? He began banging his head back against the shower wall softly and silently. Who would have thought him of _all_ people would be wanking off to the lovely image of none other than Harry bloody Potter himself. But there was nothing he could do about it. Some part of him was bordering along the line of obsession when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived. Reaching forward Draco slowly turned the knob and watched as the water slowly came to a stop, just allowing a few little drips get through. Letting go of the knob he ran a damp hand through his equally damp blonde hair, shaking his hand to let water droplets run down his face. Grabbing his deep forest green towel he began drying himself off and he found his thoughts once again drifting to Harry.

He thought of how his lovely green eyes sparkled when he was happy, almost glowing when the light hit them right. Or how his hair always managed to look so tousled no matter how many times Harry tried in vain to keep it down. As Draco's imagination went wild on what Harry might be doing at this particular moment his mind became clear on one thing...

Draco needed Harry Potter. And he needed him now.

As to what our lovely golden boy was doing right at this _particular _moment would have made Draco cum on sight alone. Harry was writhing around on his sweat soaked blankets, thrusting wildly into one hand while his other was giving him something very nice to suck on. As he got his fingers nice and dripping wet with saliva he trailed them down his chest and moaned loudly. He didn't have to pretend to be silent since he had cast a silencing charm on his bed before he started.

Harry let his fingers slide down his body and drift towards his opening while his other hand kept up the steady rhythm on his cock. He thrusted 3 of his fingers into his puckered opening and choked on his breath that was escaping his lips. Rocking and pushing against his fingers he quickly brought himself to the edge and with one final tug and thrust from both his hands, came all over his stomach. Leaning back against his blankets his sighed happily and slowly slid his fingers out and stretching across the bed. Muttering a cleaning charm and waving his hand his entire bed was clean in an instant. Climbing down under the blankets he snuggled into his pillow and sighed again thinking about a certain blonde haired god who ruled the Slytherin house. His last thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep was simple.

'I need Draco Malfoy and I need him now.'

Harry was rushing around his dorm room trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. He had forgotten to take off the silencing charm from his bed and because of it he didn't hear his alarm go off or his friends getting up to get ready at 6:30 that morning. It was now 7:45 and he had fifteen minutes to finished getting dressed, running down to the great hall to get something to snack on and do a disappearing act to try and make it to McGonagall's on time. Throwing his tie around his neck, he shrugged into his robes and darted out the door running through the common room in the attempts to make it to at least his class on time. Forget breakfast he was sure that Ron had a chocolate frog or two in his pockets. That should hold him.

One never woke up Draco Malfoy in the morning. He was always _always_ cranky. He somehow managed to wake himself up on time and get to his classes. But this morning he was so rested from that _glorious_ wanking he had last night in the showers that he overslept. And since it was a national rule that no one _ever_ wake him up he had gotten up later than everyone else. But he wasn't rushing around. Oh no Malfoy's do not rush around like some poor person trying to get to work on time. They made it seem as if they had all the time in the world even when they didn't. So Draco calmingly got himself dressed, walked out of the door of his common rooms and made his way up to the great hall. He heard a slight thumping sound and looked around but saw nothing. Shrugging he went to open the door and then he heard gasping. Turning around he saw none other than the object of his affections come running down the hallway with his tie askew and him tripping over his robes.

Harry leaned against the wall, panting as if he had just ran the Boston Marathon. He looked down and saw his tie wasn't completely on like he thought it was. Trying to fix it without dropping his books he walked to the entrance and stopped when he heard a low chuckling sound. Looking up he saw Draco with a smirk on his face. He growled softly and pushed back his rapidly growing erection with a scowl. He was nothing to laugh at. "What do you think is so funny Malfoy?"

"You mean besides the fact that Gryffindors are never on time and this is just proving my point as usual? Or that you look like you just crawled out of a garbage dump? No other than that nothing is funny."

Harry glared at him trying not to notice how bright Malfoy's eyes looked or how gorgeous that smirk of his looked on him. "Sod off Malfoy I don't have time for you right now. I need something to eat unlike you who always seem so bloody perfect all the time. So excuse this lowly person and move the hell outta the way."

Draco stopped his twitching lips as a laugh was trying to force his way out of his throat. Oh how he loved these banter games he played with Harry. Potter. He meant Potter.

"Why Potter I think you gave me a compliment don't you? I _am_ perfect." He saw Harry get more livid and started laughing. "Merlin Harry calm down. Really you are way to easy to tease."

Harry blinked and swallows the insult he was about to throw out. "Did y-y-you just call me H-Harry? You know my first name?"

Draco looked shocked as he himself realized that _that_ just came out of his mouth. Spinning around on his heel he moved forwards and pushed open the door hoping to grab some food and rush down to class. Blinking he saw that no one was in there. He felt Harry lean over his back in an attempt to see for himself what was going on. Draco closed his eyes and counted his breath, hoping to Merlin that Harry couldn't see how flushed his face was getting or how his breathing started to hitch.

"Where in the world is everybody? Damnit we're late!"

Draco turned around and saw Harry about to dart down the hall in the attempts of trying to make it to class. He snickered and closed the doors behind him with a bang. "There's no use you know. We both have the same class and there is no way we are going to make it down to the dungeons in 2 minutes. Might as well skip this class."

Whirling around at the word 'skip' Harry stared at Draco. "I can't just skip class Malfoy! What are you thinking!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Such an innocent little boy he was dealing with. Why on earth had he fallen for him of all people? Walking past Harry he grabbed his robes and tugged on them not pausing in his steps. Harry stumbled after him and tried to pull his robes out of his grip but Draco had latched onto them like a leech. Harry took a breath and smelled the scent that is Draco. His mind started getting hazy and he thought of last night when he had cum thinking of it. His breathing got harder and he took a glance at Draco's face. Seeing him not notice anything he allowed himself to be dragged down the hall and into some unused classroom. Hearing the door bang shut behind them he looked up and saw Draco shrugging his robes off. Harry's blood pressure shot up a few notches and he licked his lips unconsciously. Draco shot a quick glance at Harry and when he saw that little pink tongue escape the confines of his mouth to wet his lips he lost it. Stalking over to where Harry stood he stopped in front of him and put his arms on either side of Harry, effectively trapping him.

"It seems you are beginning to have a little problem…..Harry." Draco purred into Harry's right ear. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew a chance when he saw one and this was the perfect time. Seeing as how get poor little Harry all hot and bothered it would be the polite thing to do to help him get rid of his…growing problem.

Harry let his eyes drift shut and he fought his body not to lean into Draco's touch and just let him have his way with him. He had morals. He had standards. He wasn't going to fall apart just because his blonde haired god happened to be leaning close to him and smirking a sexy smirk. He opened his mouth to retort and froze when he felt a hand sliding up underneath his school robes to rest lightly against his inner thigh. "W-What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Come now I really think you should be calling me Draco now don't you?

"W-why would I wanna do a t-thing like t-t-that?" Harry stuttered.

Draco lifted his hand higher and smiled when he heard Harry's gasp. A smirk came across his face again and he rubbed against Harry's erection leaning forward to nip at the sensitive spot on Harry's neck. "Because calling me Malfoy while we shag would be a mood killer." Harry couldn't do much else but moan and tilt his head back while Draco attacked his neck. He began pushing against him pleading more loudly then words could ever say. He didn't care that this was supposed to be his rival. Didn't care that this was a death eater in training and he was the bloody boy who lived. He wanted Draco Malfoy. Needed Draco Malfoy. And here he was just waiting to take him. Who was he to decline an offer like this?

Harry arched up into the groping hand and started to tug his robes off. Dropping those on the floor he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. Staring up into Draco's hilariously dumbfounded face he pushed him forward till a desk got in the way and Draco fell over it, his back laying plastered to the top of it. Harry leaned over him and began to nibble his way down the side of his jaw line inching down to his neck and collarbone.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat and he choked out, "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"I read," was all that was heard from underneath Malfoy's chin. Draco moved his arms around Harry's back and tugged him down on top of him. "Enough foreplay I'm horny enough NOW."

Harry snickered and climbed up on top of the desk beside Draco. He kicked off his shoes, socks and pants and slowly pulled down his boxers watching as Draco's eyes gleamed. Draco leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a kiss while he took the liberty of snatching them off his body. He hurriedly took off the rest of his clothing and muttered a quickly lubrication charm to coat his cock and Harry's entrance. He felt Harry pressing himself against him, hooking his ankles behind his back and pleading in speeding bursts of non intelligible English.

Draco was not one to tease….well not when he was so horny himself so he obliged Harry and thrust forward with ease and sunk into heaven. Harry's moans got high pitched as Draco pounded into Harry, clutching at his hips in a frantic move to not slip up and come too soon.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and moaned out his name and other things he's not gonna remember after this. "Oh gods….MERLIN DRACO…..don't stop don't stop if you do I WILL kill you…Ohhhh"

Draco reached down and took hold of Harry's erection and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, holding back his impending orgasm, waiting for Harry. He twisted a stroke and swore Harry cursed like Hagrid when he's out of fire whiskey. Harry suddenly froze up and hot jet stream like bursts erupted from his twitching cock, his essence landing over both Draco and Harry's stomach. Draco pushed against Harry's quivering hips and came with a shout gripping Harry in a death like grip. "Merlin Harry I think I love you….."

Harry hugged Draco close to his body and nuzzled his hair. He waited until Draco drifted off to sleep and reached for his robes that were on the table, draping them over their forms. Stroking Draco's back he settled into a nice nap before Ancient Runes.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."


End file.
